


It's a kid's...group chat??

by eatschapstick



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, chatfic, jataro is babey, kotoko is a kaomoji ATM, masaru can't do punctuation, nagisa is grammarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatschapstick/pseuds/eatschapstick
Summary: monaca tries to make a group chat in the hopes that everyone will get to know each other. read as literal HELL unfolds.





	1. the beginning of the most despair-inducing group chat

**Author's Note:**

> please comment your suggestions on what you want to happen :D

Monaca has created Warriors of hope group chat  
Monaca has added 4 people to Warriors of hope group chat  
03:00pm  
Nagisa:  
Nagisa:...  
Nagisa:What is this?

Monaca: I thought we might get along together better online :D

Monaca: we could even use it for educational purposes, too! Like, to stay up to date on schoolwork and stuff.

Masaru: Have you ever been in a group caht @Monaca lol

Nagisa:*chat

Kotoko:*chat

Jataro:what-

Monaca:*chat

Masaru: you guys suck  
Masaru: except for you @Jataro ur fine

Jataro:O0O

Jataro: Thank youu @Masaru!!

Monaca: Anyways, did I forget anyone?

Masaru: i don’t think so

Nagisa: Your poor grammar is killing me. @Masaru  
3:30pm  
Nagisa has left the chat  
Masaru added Nagisa to the chat  
Nagisa has left the chat  
Masaru added Nagisa to the chat  
Nagisa: Please stop.  
Masaru: no D:<  
Kotoko has muted chat 1 hour  
Reason:Spamming isn’t adorbs >:(

3.am  
Monaca changed their name to ONLY ONE ONLINE AT 3AM???? {//GONE WRONG//GONE SEXUAL}  
ONLY ONE ONLINE AT 3AM???? {//GONE WRONG//GONE SEXUAL}: Epic


	2. they call me the meme machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have nicknames, so here, have a tiny chart to tell who's who  
monaca: MemeMachine  
kotoko:Knockoff_spinel  
masaru:EijiroKirishima  
nagisa:Grammarly  
Jataro: precious B E A N
> 
> title inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl-LeTFM8zo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya gurl made a discord server!(yay)  
https://discord.gg/Hm6cuQ

7/12/19/ 9.57am

Kotoko : Guess what? Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
ONLY ONE ONLINE AT 3AM???? {//GONE WRONG//GONE SEXUAL}: I T ‘ S M A Y  
Kotoko: Monaca no (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)  
Kotoko: It’s a pupil-free day!! ^^  
Kotoko: And your username really isn’t adorbs, let me change it!  
ONLY ONE ONLINE AT 3AM???? {//GONE WRONG//GONE SEXUAL}:  
ONLY ONE ONLINE AT 3AM???? {//GONE WRONG//GONE SEXUAL}: Actually, why not? Just don’t make it bad :D  
Kotoko: TYSM  
Kotoko changed Monaca’s name to irlAdolfHitler  
irlAdolfHitler:

irlAdolfHitler: Seriously?

Nagisa: I enter a chat to this?

Nagisa: I thought you were better than this @everyone

Masaru: whaddid i do??

Nagisa: Look at what you last typed.

Masaru: ;-;

Kotoko: @Nagisa you officially suck

Nagaisa: Elaborate?

Kotoko: I can hear @Jataro crying in the art room. What you did soo wasn’t adorbs ((╬●∀●)  
irlAdolfHitler: Let me go check on him

irlAdolfHitler: Wait @Kotoko why did you change my name to that?

Kotoko: Ur E Y E S

irlAdolfHitler:??

Kotoko: naziflag.png

irlAdolfHitler:Ah

irlAdolfHitler: I see

Kotoko: Monaca?

irlAdolfHitler:Hm?

Kotoko: do I have permission to give everyone nicknames?

irlAdolfHitler:Of course!! You don’t have to ask Monaca!  
Kotoko: >:D

Jataro: @irlAdolfHitler WHAT DID YOU DO

Kotoko changed their name to knockoff_spinel  
knockoff_spinel changed 4 names

knockoff_spinel: You are all welcome

grammarly:I hope these are reasonable, Kotoko.

Grammarly:

grammarly.com: Oh god.

Precious B E A N: Uh-

Precious B E A N: What’s with my name?

Knockoff_spinel: ur a cinnamon bun

Precious B E A N: what does it mean?

Precious B E A N:nvm I’m searching it up :V

Precious B E A N:oh! Thanks for the nickname kotoko!!  
Knockoff_spinel:I got u ;3  
MemeMachine:I swear if my name has to do with germany I’ll Mc’freaking lose it

MemeMachine:They call me the meme machine

knockoff_spinel:I eat the memes

MemeMachine:I drink the memes

Precious B E A N:Without memes I will die

MemeMachine:Inhale the memes

Knockoff_spinel :Exhale the memes

EijiroKirishima:whatdidImiss :)

Knockoff_spinel: you broke the C H A I N

Grammarly: multiple english classes, I presume.

EijiroKirishima: >:( Why can’t you be kind to me?

EijiroKirishima:wait my name isn’t kirishima-

Grammarly: Kotoko gave us nicknames.

EijiroKirishima:makes sense!

EijiroKirishima: I just searched up Eijiro Kirishima and the character seems to be a lot like me! Thanks @knockoff_spinel !!

Knockoff_spinel: thankyou Masaru-kun! I try my best UwU

Grammarly:waht was that

Knockoff_spinel: nani?

Grammarly: “UwU”

Knockoff_spinel: It just means I’m content & happy!

EijiroKirishima: :0

Grammarly: what is it now?

EijiroKirishima:you make a spelling mistake >:D

Grammarly: ;D;


End file.
